


Freeze

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Freeze)
Series: One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072
Kudos: 1





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Freeze)

What would happen if time ceased to wind its sacred clock, the ticking of the bells silenced, never to be heard again, the familiarity of structure from the hours to the minutes to the seconds. what would there be to do?

The butterflies, frozen in a perpetual state of mid-flap, the lizards, resting for the final time without realization of what truly happened, bees tirelessly working for a result that will never come to be, hummingbirds waiting for nectar that no longer exists to be tasted.

Humans, finally stopped from their poisoning of the land, become perfect statues, like the land of Pompeii, a pristine record of how humanity lived, even in its final, sudden end.

What would be after the end of time? The only way to find the answer is to thaw out.


End file.
